


You Said Forever, Eiji

by mosaics



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, canon compliant because i said so, u know what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaics/pseuds/mosaics
Summary: “Must be a nice dream.”He hears the voice from a place that’s just out of his grasp. He’s smiling, maybe, he doesn’t know. All he knows is Eiji is going back to Japan today and that he sent Ash a ticket and that his soul is with him, always. All he knows is that even if he dies right now, in this quiet library in his home turf, the sun just barely setting, the skyline every bit as perfect as they say, he wouldn’t regret it.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	You Said Forever, Eiji

“Must be a nice dream.”  


He hears the voice from a place that’s just out of his grasp. He’s smiling, maybe, he doesn’t know. All he knows is Eiji is going back to Japan today and that he sent Ash a ticket and that his soul is with him, always. All he knows is that even if he dies right now, in this quiet library in his home turf, the sun just barely setting, the skyline every bit as perfect as they say, he wouldn’t regret it. 

He’d regret not meeting Eiji and apologizing maybe, but he’d at least die a person who loved and was loved in return.

 _Death is a beautiful place_ ; he thinks as his vision gets blurry even though his eyes are closed. He vaguely remembers something about death making the brain play back your life but all he can see is Eiji’s soft smile coupled with his eyes which are warm, always so warm, and he thinks _It’s not a bad way to die._

-  
“Wake up, you fucking beast.”  


Ash is boneless, he doesn’t feel anything except someone’s frantic hands on him, the place he was stabbed.

“Get up, get up, you’re not allowed to die on me, I won’t let you die when you actually have someone who’s waiting for you!”

The voice breaks at the end of the sentence. He tries to open his eyes and hopes to see dark hair and brown eyes but he frowns when he sees them in totally different shades.

“You’re not Eiji.”

Yut-Lung chokes out a wet laugh, “No I’m fucking not but let’s hope I’m not too late.”

-

The hospital visits were getting a bit tiring. His body was taped up and there was the ever-present smell of antiseptics and chlorine. He remembers all the past times he’s been here and that’s enough to make him sit straight up, looking around to see Golzine or Foxx or anyone who was a threat to Eiji.

_Eiji._

He was stabbed but he has to go to the airport, he has to meet Eiji, he has to tell him that he loves him, he has to-

“-take rest, you fucking moron, you were stabbed.” 

Halfway through getting the IV drip out of his arm, he’s pulled down to the bed by Maxx and Jessica, both of them looking very teary-eyed.

“Why are you teary-eyed?”

Jessica just sobs harder and Maxx wipes his eyes.

“We’re just so glad you’re safe.”

 _Me too_ , he thinks.

-

After 2 weeks of extensive healing, which didn’t hold a candle to Eiji’s level of care, Max comes to inform him that he’s booked 9 tickets to Japan for the next week.

Ash chokes on his medicine, “Nine? Why the fuck do we need 9 people to go to Japan, I was under the impression that I was only the one who didn’t see Eiji off at the airport.”

 _Not to mention I’m the only one who got an invitation to go with him_ , he thinks bitterly.

Max scratches his head, “Well, I can’t let you go alone, and if I’m going, Jessica is coming and I think she really wants a wedding in Japan, she thinks it’ll bring people together after all the shit we’ve been through, and Sing and Charlie insisted and Cain threatened me? I think? And your two lackeys won’t leave your room so I don’t think they’ll leave you for an intercontinental trip, and uh.”

Ash narrows his eyes. “What.”

“Um.”

“Come-on Dad, spit it out.”

Max gulps, “Yut-Lung wants to come and even though I don’t want him to, I think he should be allowed since he’s technically the one who saved you?”

Ash sighs, “Yeah I guess.”

Max blinks, “Wait, what? You’re okay with that?”

“Sing told you about him, didn’t he? Or Blanca?”

“Yeah, but since he’s the one who shot Eiji, I thought you’d be more…”

Ash chuckles, “Yeah I hate that guy but I see where he comes from.”

“So.”

Ash smiles, “So.”

Max grins, “Ready to get our boy?”

-

Eiji just wants to sleep. He’s tired and he hasn’t completely healed yet, although he doesn’t need a wheelchair, he has crutches to carry him around but he’s back in his own bed and he just wants to sleep, please, let him sleep.

“Quit pushing me, I know I’m supposed to open my shoes, I actually read up on his culture, you know!”

Eiji sits up straight and winces as that sends a jolt through his bullet wound but he ignores that because that voice.

“Oooh, planning to court him in his home country underneath the cherry blossoms, are you, Ash?”

“Wait, Ash don’t strangle him, you’re already a criminal in one country- _stop choking him dumbass!”_

That was Max. He has no doubt that was Max and Ash and Sing and _he’s here he’s here he’s here._

He stumbles out of bed and goes to the front door, desperately hoping if this is a dream, it lets him see Ash safe and sound before he wakes up.

“Tell him to stop teasing me, it took a lot of courage to actually come here you know-”

Later, when Max tells Eiji that Ash stopped talking the minute he saw him, Eiji will laugh but now he just tries to walk slowly to Ash and he sees Ash’s eyes fall to the way he’s still limping and he holds out his hand as he jogs towards him and it’s eerily familiar to the situation back when he was hospitalized, back when Ash came to see him but he couldn’t even hold him and he had to say goodbye before he could even reach out to that extended hand but he won’t let go today.

He grabs his hand and falls, Ash’s hands warm around him, his voice a whispering comfort.

He won’t let go ever.

-  


_Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> i finished banana fish today and ?? the last 53 seconds??? really? anyway i've been a mess and i needed to write something and this is how it ended for me guys i just want to find peace after this


End file.
